


Don't Tell Me To Calm Down

by Mrsacedoctor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Dom/sub Undertones, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsacedoctor/pseuds/Mrsacedoctor
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: they’re both cops or FBI agents and they get horny on the job and have sex against a wall or a window (or maybe in the squad car) with top!cas please





	

This fucking case. This stupid fucking case. Dean thinks that if this case goes anymore sideways then he’s going to rip all of his goddamn hair out. All of the shitty gray hairs that this fucking case made grow. He’s not even thirty-five and he’s already got silver on his head. God fucking damn it.

To make matters worse, Cas isn’t helping at all. He’s cool as a cucumber. No to mention, he’s always telling Dean to Calm down, have some tea, go watch Dr Sexy but how can he do that? How can Cas say that when he knows what’s at stake in this case? If they don’t catch Azazel soon, there is going to be another dead kid and this time it will be on their hands, on his hands.

That’s why when Detective Henricksen calls them into the interrogation room for routine questioning of Meg Masters, the head aid to Azazel’s operations, Dean’s blood is burning with the edge to get information. No matter how he does it, Meg is going to fucking talk today.

Cas doesn’t utter a single word as Dean stalks down the hall next to him, but Dean can tell by the set in his partner’s jaw and blatant disapproval in his blue eyes that he is not exactly thrilled with Dean’s behavior. Well, fuck him. If he doesn’t want to address the brevity of this case, then fine, but he can take his fucking attitude and shove it up his lily white ass.

Dean shoves past him when they make it down to the interrogation office, a room that Dean has been in far too many times than he’d like to admit, on both sides of the table. He looks through the one way class and clenches at the sight of Meg Masters lounging in her chair across from Henricksen with her ruby red lips pulled up into a snarky smirk. Dean bets that if her hands weren’t cuffed, her arms would be crossed.

He tosses a glance just as Henricksen says something that catches his attention.

“Detective Novak is on his way here now.” His voice is muffled but even through the wall Dean can pick out his exasperation. Dean pinches his lips together. Of course Meg would ask for Cas. She always does. She will only talk to him for some odd fucking reason.

Chuckles sneak out of Cas from behind him and Dean nearly snaps.

“What is so fucking funny about this?” Dean growls, whipping his head around to face his partner.

Cas’ grin falters a tad. Good. He shouldn’t be joking right now. “She’s playing him like a fiddle, Dean. She only asks for me to piss him off.” He sighs and starts to shrug off his trench coat. “She’s not going to tell me anything. Just like she told me nothing on Monday.”

Dean can feel his teeth grinding. “Then let me go in with you this time.”

Cas tosses him a doubtful look over his shoulder as he hangs the trench over the coat rack on the wall. “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

A fucking tooth is going to break if Dean clenches his jaw any tighter. “You just said she’s gotten nowhere with you. She hasn’t met me yet.”

Cas’ eyes harden and his lips press together in a thin line. “Are you sure?”

“I have been sure since Azazel dropped his fifth victim and we got her in cuffs.”

Cas looks even more skeptical of him. But he doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Henricksen is joining them in the room, looking a frustrated as Dean feels.

“Zero. Zilch. Nada.” Henricken heaves, rubbing his temples, “Not a single goddamn thing.” He slams his stack of papers down onto the side table in front of the one-way. “I fucking hope you FBI guys can get something out of her, because I’m shit out of luck, gentlemen.” He shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Oh we’ll get something out of her alright,” Dean vows through his teeth and he shoves his way over to the door, throwing it open, and ignoring Cas’ objections from behind him. Cas needs to shut the fuck up. His ways haven’t worked on Meg yet, and they sure as hell won’t work now.

Meg’s only acknowledgement of his outburst is a slight raise of her dark eyebrows. He plants himself in the chair that Victor was in and faces her head on. She doesn’t spare him a second glance before she looks up at something over his shoulder.

“A friend, Clarence?” Meg says, dripping with synthetic sweetness, “I thought what we had was special. He’s got pretty pretty lips, though. Bet they are as soft as they look? I have feeling you know how they feel all too well.” A wicked, snide grin contorts her face.

Dean slams his hand on the table so hard it trembles under his fist. She jerks her face back to him. “Listen, bitch,” He snarls, “Either you’re gonna tell us what Azazel’s planning or–”

“Or what?” She prods, her tongue darting out against her top lip. “Or what, huh? Gonna arrest me? Lock me up and put me far, far away? Make sure I can’t be a bad guy again? Sorry pretty-lips. We’re already there. Get with the picture.”

Before a proper thought is formed in his head, Dean is launching out of his chair and over the table. His fist finds its way around her neck and he clenches it against her pale throat, causing her to squeak.

“WHERE IS HE?” Dean demands in a roar of anger. “FUCKING TELL US WHERE HE IS–”

There are strong hands forming vice grips over his wrist, wrenching him off of her, and another arm wrapping around his neck in a stern hold, quickly dragging him out of the room.

Dean claws at the arm around him. He knows it’s Cas because no one else would dare try to man-handle him in this state. Dean twists and kicks at his partner’s legs, trying to free himself but Cas just keeps pressing tighter.

“Let me go!” Dean shouts, “Get the fuck off of me!”

Cas doesn’t even pay attention. The only thing he says is “He is not allowed anywhere near her again. I’m going to take care of this.” before hauling Dean out into the hallway, his grip never once giving leeway.

Dean finds himself being thrown into a bathroom, and falls to his knees as Cas shoves him in. He hears the click of the deadbolt and he knows that Cas isn’t going to let him leave.

He brushes his legs off and stands, meeting Cas’ furiously burning eyes. “Let. Me. Go.”

“No.” Cas sets. “Not while you are like this.”

“Not while I’m like this?!” Dean spits incredulously. “We’ve been partners for four years! I’m always like this on a tough case!”

“No. You aren’t.” Cas remains steadfast and infuriatingly composed. “You need to calm down.”

“At least I am showing some goddamn emotion!” Dean accuses, jabbing a finger at Cas, “You can’t even be fucking bothered to look like you give a shit!”

“Calm down.” Cas reiterates.

Dean scoffs. “I’ll calm down when you show some goddamn emotion and fucking take control once in awhile!” He walks right up and looks into Cas’ fucking still, blank face, and goes toe-to-toe with him. “Why don’t you give a shit!”

When Cas answers, each word is low, dark, and dominant. “Calm. Down.”

“Again!” Dean snarks, “Got any other smart ideas?”

When Cas surges forward, he yanks Dean by the lapels of his blazer and reverses their positions so that Dean is pressed against the wall next to the door. Cas’ eyes are blazing with an intensity, his hot breath heaving against Dean’s face.

“Calm. The. Fuck. Down.” He growls one more time.

“Make. Me.” Dean bites, jutting out his jaw in defiance.

Suddenly there’s an angry mouth against his. Cas’ lips ravage against his like a punishment. And Dean can’t help but accept it. He opens up and Cas’s groan of appreciation vibrates through his chest and down Dean’s throat as he prods his tongue inside.

This is not a romantic kiss like in the movies. It is full of clashing teeth and brutal nips against each other’s lips and tongues. It’s pandora’s box and all of the demons are erupting between their mouths like burning acids. There is urgency and displacement. Their hands scratch and claw at each other’s skin and faces. There is nothing romantic about this kiss and Dean loves it.

Cas works his hands into his hair and yanks his head back, exposing his throat. Dean keens at the first carnal suck against his pulse. With the stimulation of the hair pulling and Cas’ lips on his throat, Dean is whining and rutting against his leg.

His lips still on Dean’s neck, Cas uses one hand to pull apart Dean’s slacks. Next thing Dean knows, there is a steady grip on his half-hard cock. At the agonizingly slow pump of Cas’ hand, Dean’s lips part and a heady breath is drawn out of him. A wanton moan wrecks his throat as Cas smears his precome over the head of his cock with the rub of his thumb.

He searches for purchase over his partner’s shoulders. They eventually become grounded against the back of his neck. With vice, Dean pulls Cas away from his neck into another bruising kiss. He’s rewarded with Cas’ hand speeding up its pace over his length.

Overwhelmed by the heat of Cas’ fist, he’s not expecting a grazing fingertip to press along his perineum. The pressure causes him to jerk away from Cas’ mouth and whine as he presses his forehead into the curve of his neck.

“There are people walking outside that door, Dean,” Cas breathes against his ear, his breath heady and spoken through swollen lips. “Do you want them to hear you? Hear me punishing you for being out of line?” Dean keens, no knowing whether it’s better to thrust into Cas’ hand or encourage his finger to go further back. “If you don’t be quiet I’m going to have to gag you.” He warns, just before sliding brutally own over and down to Dean’s hole. Dean shouts, only to feel a hand slam over his mouth.

Cas backs away marginally and uses his free hand to remove the navy blue tie from around his neck. Dean feels his mouth go dry a the sight. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth and he barely notices when Cas stops touching him to grab both ends of the tie.

“Open your mouth, Dean.” It’s a command and Dean obeys almost too easily. He’s pretty sure that his mouth was open for it before Cas said a word.

The material feels odd in his mouth but he doesn’t get much of a chance to notice before it tightens around the back of his head, pulling his cheeks and lips back at in almost painful direction. He shouldn’t get more turned on by this but he can feel his dick strain harder, begging for the attention it lost.

“Oh you like that, do you?” A predatory grin enraptures Cas’ face. With rough hands and urgent fingers, he pulls Dean’s slacks all the way down so that they punch at his knees. Then, he’s manhandling Dean so that Dean’s cheek is against the cold white wood of the bathroom wall. Dean groans, the sound muffled by the makeshift gag tugging at the corners of his mouth, and pushes his hips up to present himself.

“Fuck..” The sound of Cas cursing causes him to leak even more and Dean lets out another desperate noise through his nose.

He can hear Cas fumbling and the distinct sound of a lube packet being split open. Before he can even so much cast a glance over his shoulder, there is a cool fingertip pressing against his hole. And when it presses forward, Dean has to clench down on the fabric between his teeth to keep from rocking back on it. But he wants to. Dear fucking god, if he could kill for anything at this exact moment, Dean would want Cas to stop fucking around and prep him already.

“Oh my god..” Cas whines, and presses his finger down to the knuckle. He drags it agonizingly slow in Dean. He can feel every twitch and every bump of his knuckles as Cas fucks him slowly with that single digit.

“Cas-” Dean curses as he brushes just shy of that magic button.

Then there is a second finger along with the first, causing a slight burn at makes Dean keen. This time, he rocks back and shamelessly fucking himself over them.

As Cas scissors and thrusts along with Dean, he also crawls over Dean’s back and reaches around to press Dean flush against his chest. The change in angle finally allows the fingers buried inside of him to move against his prostate. He cries out and tries his damnest to get Cas to touch it again.

To his horror, it seems that now Cas knows where his prostate is, he’s avoiding it. Dean lets out a frustrated huff and tries to angle his ass so that he will be touched where he so desperately needs to be touched. But even as a third finger presses against his rim, Cas still does his best to avoid going anywhere near it.

Cas fucks his with three fingers for a while before leaning down over Dean, asking, slow, gravelly, and sensuous, “Are you ready?”

Dean’s nodding before he can even ask For what? The sound of a condom wrapper bounces into his ears and he groans at the loss of Cas’ fingers.

There’s a blunt head of a cock pressing against his rim. Cas pushes in slowly, dropping low curses with praise as he slides in. He peppers the back of Dean’s neck with soft kisses and clutches Dean’s hips as he does.

Cas is bigger than Dean expected. The thickness of Cas’ cock stretches his hole and he welcomes the burn. He needs be fucked. He wants Cas to fuck him right here on this bathroom floor until he comes over, with or without a helping hand.

When Cas remains still once he’s bottomed out, Dean decides to take it into his own hands. Backing up off of his cock, Dean then thrusts his hips back down against it. The gasp of surprise that Cas emits and the low groan of approval only encourages Dean to fuck himself over him. Doing it this way allows for Dean to control how deep he can go, and each thrust brushes his prostate, causing him to slam back against Cas again and again and again. No to mention, Cas has stopped whatever he had going on in his head and meets Dean thrust for thrust.

With everything going on, and just coming out of dry spell, it really not a surprise to Dean that he’s feeling the need to come earlier than normal. A hand wraps around his cock, and Dean cries out against the tie as Cas fists him. The added stimulation of his cock getting attention causes Dean’s thrusts to start to stutter, his thighs and ass tightening. He’s vaguely aware of the ungodly noises that are escaping his throat, before a couple more bruising touches against his prostate send him tumbling over the edge.

He shouts and comes hard over Cas’ fist, and by the warmth against the condom in his ass, Dean can tell that he’s not the only one who got the best out of that situation. It’s kind of a relief really. Now Dean doesn’t have to worry about keeping his legs up waiting for Cas to climax too. Although, Dean is a little disappointed that he was too fucked to hear Cas’ orgasm noises.

Cas pulls out and reaches over to grab the paper towels. He wipes them up quickly and efficiently.

After they rearrange themselves, so they look semi-decent. Dean turns to his partner. Cas meets his gaze, a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean says quietly, “I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas replies softly.

Sometimes the world feels so out of his control that Dean cannot function right. Its at these times he needs a slap in the face and a force to control him until he’s in a good head space again. He never thought that being dominated during sex would help, but Cas just found the perfect outlet for him. As always, Cas comes to his rescue.

But before he can ask when they can do it again, there’s a pounding on the door.

“Winchester!” He hears Henricksen shout from the other side. “I hope you’re fucking better because Meg just blabbed everything.”

“What does that mean Detective?” Cas asks, his voice still strained from their activities.

“It means, Novak, that we’re gonna get this motherfucker. Pack your goddamn cruisers.”

Dean looks over at Cas as he unlocks and rushes out the door. He sighs to himself, a hysterical grin on his face before propelling his legs forward after him.

Maybe when their shift is over and Azazel is behind bars for good, Cas will want to be partners in all senses of the word.


End file.
